Alpha and Omega: Beginnings
by Goldenmoawwer
Summary: Ever wondered how Kate and Humphrey met? Considering their difference in social status, it must have been one rare occurrence for the two of them to meet and befriend each other. This story shows how the two incredible duos meet and their adventures there after.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega and the movie itself. There are however characters that i have added into the story that are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

Two sets of footsteps could be heard thundering near the forest of Jasper Park. Two wolf pups could be seen playing with each other at the edge of the forest.

"Come on Lilly, catch me if you can!" the pup shouted playfully to the other wolf pup.

"Kate, slow down, you're going too fast!" Lilly replied back running after Kate.

Kate and Lilly were the famous daughters of the western pack's alpha leader Winston. Though Kate and Lilly were sisters, they were somewhat different from each other. Kate's body was covered with golden tanned fur, had medium-length mane that flowed perfectly, golden brown eyes and a beautiful, soft tail. On the other hand, Lilly had light gray fur, violet eyes, long pure white mane that nearly covered her ears and a lengthy, fluffy, grey tail to go along with her fur. In addition to how their looks were different, Kate was an alpha and future leader of the Western wolves pack. Lilly however, unlike her sister, was born an omega. Nevertheless despite their differences, both sisters were inseparable and cared much for each other.

Like any other day, the two sisters were playing near the edge of the forest. As always they were playing their normal game of tag. Kate, being the alpha, was quick to avoid Lilly's attempts to catch her.

"You can do better than that Lilly!" Kate called over to Lilly who was a couple yards behind.

Lilly tried her best to catch up with her sister and got to within a couple paces behind Kate. When Lilly finally got close enough to catch Kate, Kate immediately sprinted ahead, leaving Lilly behind again.

A couple hours has passed and the sun was starting to set. A wolf, who looked like Kate only more older, approached the two cubs.

"Come on kids, it's time to go back to the den!" the wolf commanded the pups.

" Awwwwwww," the pups complained in return.

"No complaining you two," the wolf told them. "Now let's go."

"But moooo-" Kate started but was cut off.

"Your father is waiting for you and it's time for supper," She said with finality. Winston's wife Eve was a well respected member of the pack, being one of the leaders of the pack's hunting group.

The three wolves started their way back to the dens, walking away from the edge of the forest. As they neared the dens, a few alphas who were on the lookout greeted them.

"Good evening Eve and to your pups," Carston greeted, smiling at the pups.

Carston was the western pack's lead lookout and Winston's trusted friend. Carston was also one of the pack's best hunter and often works with both Winston and Eve on some hunts.

"How was it today, Carston? Any troubles?" Eve asked Carston.

"No ma'am. We haven't spotted any troubles near our side of the valley."

Kate and Lilly who obviously had no interest in the conversation between the two alphas, wandered off a few meters from their mom and Carston. They found a couple squirrels gathering acorns and stared in amazement at them.

"That's nice to hear, Carston," Eve said relieved. "How's your wife and your pup?"

"Iris is doing fine and Hutch is doing really well. I can't wait till you train him in alpha school," Carston reassured while at the same time looking over where the two pups were.

"That's still a long time spend some more time with your family," Eve chuckled a bit. "Anyways, we'll be going now. We'll see you in the hunting grounds tomorrow." Eve bid Carston and the other wolves goodbye, turned to her pups and shouted, "Come on kids! Let's get going!"

Carston and the alphas behind him bowed once again and went back to work. By the time Eve and her children arrived at their dens, the sun was already grazing the mountain tops that surrounded the valley.

"Wow! What an amazing sunset!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Indeed it is honey," Eve said from behind, "come on inside and let's eat supper."

Inside, the den was spacious. Winston was standing preparing the food for the family by ripping apart even pieces of food for everybody. Winston took notice of his wife and greeted her. They hugged each other and the pups joined them. Winston broke apart from the hug and delightfully said, "Let's eat."

The family sat around their dinner and ate. Winston and Eve ate their meat in a calm fashion while on the other hand, Kate and Lilly wolfed down their food.

"Don't eat too fast, you're going to choke on something!" Eve reminded them. The pups heeded their mother's reminder and slowed their eating. After they finished eating, they all slowly began to fall asleep.

Early next morning, the hunting group was out in the hunting grounds in search for a group of caribou. Among them were Eve and Carston. There were a dozen wolves in the hunting group. Eve divided the group in half. Half were with her and the other half with Carston. Eve's team was the ambush team and Carston's was the herding team. The hunting grounds of the western wolves pack was stock filled with food. There was enough open space for a huge group of caribou to graze and also enough cover for wolves to stalk their prey. The hunting group set out with Carston leading his team on the other side of grounds while Eve's team hid behind the two boulders that the caribou would go in between as a trap. The herding team hid behind some tall grass for cover and waited for Eve's team to get ready.

Once they were all set Carston's team got ready. On his count all the wolves with him pounced the caribou but made no attempt to kill them there. They managed to get half dozen caribou separated from their pack, and they herded them towards the two boulders where Eve's team were hiding behind.

The caribou did as planned and went between the two boulders. As soon as the last caribou got through the boulder, Eve and her team ambushed them. A pair of wolves from Eve's team each went for a caribou. The caribou stood no chance against the attack and in matter of minutes all the caribou had snapped necks and giant, bloody bite marks with blood gushing out.

"Jackpot! 3 caribou in one day?" one wolf celebrated.

"We have enough for every family in our pack!" yelled another wolf, "plus seconds!"

Eve smiled in content and congratulated herself for a job well done. "Well done everyone! Indeed we have more than enough food for our pack! Now let's all bring this back, I'm sure everyone would be happy about this hunt!" The wolves celebrated once more and congratulated each other before bringing the food back.

When the group came back from the hunt, the pack had a bountiful feast to celebrate the hunting groups success. Carston and a few other wolves dragged the dead caribou to a big field where most of the pack were. Alphas and omegas gathered around the carcasses and ate their fill. The wolves ripped, hacked and slashed at the caribou until all the meat has been taken off the bones. Winston and Eve having already rip some pieces of meat off the caribou earlier, shared their food with Kate and Lilly.

As the night grew on, the wolves started to disperse one by one. Winston and his family stayed behind watching the other families leave. Soon the field was empty and the silence of the night spread throughout the park. Winston told Eve to bring the kids back to the den and rest while he takes a late night stroll. Eve, Kate and Lilly set off to their den and left Winston alone. As Winston walked around the empty field, he took a moment to enjoy the serenity of the night and let his mind wander. Just as he was about to walk back to his den, a wolf's howl shattered the silence of the night. It was an alarm from one of the wolves on patrol.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my this. This is my first time writing fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would be happy to take it.**


End file.
